Family Man
by AnnMarie318
Summary: Klaus wakes up in a different world where he is the father of three beautiful kids and married to Caroline. He has to figure out why he is there and tries desperately to return to the world where he is powerful. However, will he come to love the new world more?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like my new story. I tried to wait until I had My Fate Awaits done but I couldn't get this story out of my head. So I'm going to try doing two at once. Fingers crossed I can keep up. J Of course I don't own anything.

Caroline's voice pulled me from the dark abyss of my sleep. "Klaus wake up."

My eyes flew open and to my surprise Caroline was in my bed. The sight that met me took my breath away. My angel was leaning over me. Her golden waves a curtain around her perfect face. She smiled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. This must be a dream I thought. I better enjoy this while I can so I deepened the kiss, my tongue invading her mouth for more. To my disappointment she pulled back.

"Klaus, as much as I'd love to crawl back into bed with you we don't have time." She smiled, grabbing my hands in hers and intertwining our fingers. "You have to get up sleepyhead or you and Daniel are going to be late to soccer practice."

"Daniel?" I asked, puzzled. Who is this Daniel person? And soccer? What kind of dream am I having?

Caroline rolled her eyes at me and released my hands lightly smacking me on my shirtless chest. "Honey, just cause you are turning thirty tomorrow doesn't mean you should be forgetting your own son. After all he is your little mini me."

My son, I thought. What a weird dream this is, I've never had one like it.

"I'm going to make breakfast." As she climbed out of bed I admired the fact that she wore nothing but a tank top and flannel pajama pants. Before walking out the door she stopped and looked at me, "I left your clothes on the chair so hurry up and get ready or you aren't going to have time to enjoy any of my blueberry pancakes."

She gave me one last smile before taking off. I sat up throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I looked around the room and couldn't help but laugh out loud. This had to have been the most vivid dream I've ever had. I noticed a picture of Caroline and myself on what must've been our wedding day on the end table next to the bed. Caroline looked gorgeous in her white form fitting gown. In the picture, Caroline was laughing at something I was whispering in her ear. I picked up the picture and almost dropped it when I noticed a gold band around my finger. It felt foreign on my hand. I began to slide it off my finger to examine it when I noticed something odd… a tan line where my ring was. Now that was most definitely curious. One how many dreams did you know that are this detailed, two I don't tan. Which lead me to one horrifying conclusion, I am human.

I was further convinced of this nightmare when I tried to vamp speed into the bathroom but ended up running at normal "human" speed. I looked in the mirror and sure I looked like the same guy, but my skin was not as pale as it usual is. I lifted my lip and tried to examine my teeth. I couldn't get my fangs to descend, nor could I get my eyes to change to my werewolf color.

I began opening drawers and going through the belongings until I found a razor blade. I was hoping two things would happen, either I would wake up from this horrendous nightmare when I felt the pain of the blade slicing through my skin or I would instantly heal proving that I was still a vampire and not a dreadful human.

I cut a small line along my arm, my blood instantly began oozing out and damn did it sting. I cursed aloud as my skin didn't heal back, the throbbing pain continuing. I didn't wake up either. I grabbed a towel and wiped the blood away, however the would wouldn't quit bleeding. I looked back through the drawers until I came up with a couple band-aids. I can't even describe how much of a hit my masculinity took as I applied those Scooby-Doo band-aids. Thank god Elijah wasn't around to see this.

I began to feel nauseas, a feeling that also felt very foreign to me. I backed up and sat on the edge of the bathtub and put my head in my hands trying to stop my head from spinning. I just needed to think this out, I thought.

Obviously this was something done to me by witches, who else has this kind of power to stick me in this dream world. I needed to find a witch to help me, I would force one to help me if I had to. Maybe I could track down that Bonnie Bennett and force her to help me. I definitely had lots of leverage to get her too, just threaten to hurt one of her friends.

Knowing how witches operate I decided I better not draw too much attention to myself. I would go along with this little fantasy world until I can get Bonnie alone to perform a spell to get me the hell out of here.

I stood up, resolved to get through this the best I possibly could. I remembered Caroline had told me she laid my clothes out for me. God, was I some kind of incapable idiot that couldn't dress myself. Then it also dawned on me…soccer! Bloody hell, I knew a little about soccer but had never played it myself. Who had time for that when their was a doppelganger to hunt for and a dreaded curse to be broken.

I went back into the bedroom and found the outfit laid out on a chair. There was a grey t-shirt with Mikealson, Salvatore & Gilbert law firm wrote across the front in black. So I'm a lawyer, I take it. After slipping the t-shirt on I picked up the black soccer shorts. I will say this, in the thousand years I've lived, the only time I have ever willingly walked around in shorts was when I was at the beach.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost decided to go back to bed and pretend to have the flu when I heard a loud wailing come from down the hallway. I peeked my head out the doorway and almost jumped when I heard Caroline's voice coming up from downstairs, "Babe, can you get Joseph and bring him down for me. Breakfast is almost ready."

Oh god there's more, I thought with fear. Okay, so there is Daniel and Joseph, I said to myself trying to file the names back in my memory.

I followed the wailing down the hallway and entered a room that looked like it had jumped off the page of The Jungle Book. The room was green with jungle animals painted all over the walls. I stopped to admire the paintings. I could tell they were my work. Good job alternative world me, I thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the baby let out another wail. I approached the crib as one would approach a lion's den. I peeked over the railing at the tiny person with the powerful set of lungs.

Once he spotted me he instantly stopped crying and started waving his little arms and legs around which I assumed was his way of telling me to pick him up. I slid my arms under his armpits just like I'd seen other people do and lifted him up. He gave me a big toothless smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He was actually rather adorable, with his big blue eyes and blonde curls.

I took Joseph downstairs and found Caroline in the kitchen, flipping pancakes. I tried to approach her to hand Joseph off to her when I heard, "Daddy!"

I paused as a tiny little blonde girl flung herself at my legs, wrapping her arms around them. She looked to be around four. She was looking up at me, smiling as if I was a king. She looked just like Caroline, her blonde hair long and wavy. "Pick me up Daddy, hold me too."

"Here I'll take Joseph so you can pick up Claire." Caroline said, taking the baby from my arms. She paused and glared at me, I wasn't sure what I had done, I had brought the baby back to her still alive.

"Really Klaus, you couldn't have changed his diaper!?" Caroline said, with a huff before leaving the room and taking Joseph back upstairs to change his diaper.

I shrugged, no way in bloody hell was I going to change a diaper.

"Daddy!" A voice pulled my attention back. "Pick me up!"

I bent over and picked her up. Once she was in my arms, she took both her tiny little hands and put them on my face. She squeezed my cheeks together until my lips stuck out.

"Daddy, do the duckie noises!" She continued squishing my cheeks together. This had to be my own personal hell.

"I don't want to do duck noises." I said through my squished lips. I gave her what I thought was my best angry eyes.

Instead of being terrified, like I had hoped, she pouted her lower lip out and gave me as I've heard it called, puppy dog eyes. And be damned if I didn't want to see that smile return. So I made one half-hearted quack noise hoping to make her happy, she gave me a huge smile so much like Caroline's my heart melted a little.

"Ok, lets eat." Caroline came back in the kitchen with Joseph. She put him in his highchair. "Claire go wash your hands. Klaus will you go get Daniel, I think he is in your studio."

I nodded, now only if I could find my studio. I headed off, Claire skipping ahead of me.

"Hey Claire, where is my studio?"

Claire gave me an odd look, "It's that way silly." She pointed to room down the hallway.

I followed the direction she pointed and opened the closed door that came up on the right side. The room had an open light feel to it. A good room to paint in, I thought. The room was full of art supplies. There were several finished canvases propped up here and there. Alternative world me sure painted with a lot more different colors, I tended to prefer dark colors and dark themes. Hanging on the walls was several different paintings of alternative world me's kids and of course Caroline.

"Daniel." I spotted a boy of around 8 or 9 sitting in the bay window, sketchpad on his lap. I could only see the back of his blonde head.

"Hey Dad." He said, lifting his head and turning to look at me. Earlier when Caroline said he was my mini me she wasn't exaggerating. He looked just as I had looked at his age. When he smiled at me, his dimples even appeared. The only difference being he didn't have the haunted look in his eyes I had at his age. You could tell this boy has been loved.

"Caroline, I mean your Mom, wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Good I'm starving!" He said, tossing his sketchpad on the table and headed to go eat. Before I followed I stopped and saw what he was sketching. It was a wolf, howling at the moon. He was rather talented, definitely more advanced then I was at that age. How strange that he was drawing a wolf, since in this world I'm obviously not one. Or else I hadn't activated the gene yet. Maybe I should kill someone and find out, I wondered.

I headed back towards the kitchen, everyone else was already seated so I took the last available chair. A stack of blueberry pancakes already on my plate and they smelled amazing.

"Klaus, don't forget to swing by and pick up Claire and Joseph from your sister's house after soccer. I have to go pick up some stuff for your party tonight." Caroline said between bites of her pancakes.

"Party?"

"Yeah, you know the birthday party for your thirtieth birthday that I've been planning for months." She said, looking at me as if I was some kind of alien. I know I sure felt like one. "Stefan said he will ride back from his house with you so he can help you set up the chairs. Rebecca will just come later."

Ah Rebecca and Stefan, of course they would be together. I remembered back in the twenties and how crazy they were about each other.

"So will Bonnie be making it tonight?" I put a bite of pancakes in my mouth trying not to sound too interested.

"Yes, she should be here but Kol won't be here until a little later his practice doesn't end until 6."

"Kol?" I said, spitting out my bite of pancakes. Daniel and Claire started giggling.

"Yes, sweetie, Kol. Don't tell me you forgot him too." Caroline teased. "Klaus you sure are acting weird today."

Last I knew Kol was dead, now he is alive and is with Bonnie the witch. As much as I missed my little brother and was glad he was alive in this world, I would not let him get in the way of Bonnie helping me go back to the world I belong in.

"Why don't we get to stay and go to the party?" Claire pouted, looking at Caroline.

"Cause it's an adult only party." Caroline responded.

"Yeah Claire Bear, which means its going to be very boring." Daniel commented. "We get to go to Grandma Liz's house which will be so much more fun. Remember she said we get to camp out in the backyard and eat s'mores till we puke."

"Manners Daniel, don't talk like that at the breakfast table." Caroline said, making a face. Daniel and Claire just giggled again.

I just watched the whole scene amazed by how domestic this life is, I couldn't help the gnawing feeling in my stomach reminding me that this was what I had always wanted…a family. And a family with Caroline none the less. But as much as this world was giving me the family part I knew that I could not give up the power of being the original hybrid monster that I had come accustomed to. I had to get back and as I looked at baby Joseph in his highchair I knew it better be sooner rather than later. He smiled his toothless grin and reached out to me. I could see this world having things in it I could too easily get attached to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the responses to this story. I really appreciate all your kind words and enthusiasm over this story. I hope I don't disappoint. As for the misspelling of Rebekah's name, I didn't even notice I did that so thank you for letting me know. I will definitely keep an eye out for that in future chapters. This story is in first person, main reason is because I thought it would be fun to see everything through Klaus's perspective since this world would be so foreign to anything he has become accustomed to. I'm not a writer by any means, I just enjoy telling these stories and write what pops up in my head. Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy! :)**_

After breakfast was over, I was told to take Daniel to soccer practice. I'm starting to get the understanding that the domesticated version of myself is told what to do all the time. I believe men today call it being whipped. I'm really struggling keeping my cool, as I am not collecting the benefits I believe most whipped men to be getting. I am also not one to take orders easily.

I am struggling to maintain my patience, I know I shouldn't rock the boat too much until I get a chance to discuss things with the witch tonight. I figure I can handle this a little while longer, I am an original after all. With or without my supernatural powers. I can do this is my mantra as I drive a sky blue minivan with stick figures depicting not only the kids and Caroline but myself as well on the back window.

I pull up at the soccer field thankful that luckily I had chosen the correct spot as Daniel quickly gets out of the car to join his friends. So here I am standing next to that damn sky blue minivan, in soccer shorts none the less, wondering what the hell I am supposed to do with these kids.

"It's about damn time you show up Mikealson!" A deep voice calls out.

I turn around and curse under my breath, if it wasn't one of my least favorite people...Damon Salvatore. Though I am pleased to see he is wearing the same costume, I mean uniform, that I'm wearing. He is followed by twin boys that obviously belong to him, same cocky smirk, dark hair and blue eyes. Yup those have to be Damon's sons. With their olive colored skin I could safely assume Elena is likely their mother. I am proved right when Damon turns and waves at Elena as she pulls away in a black minivan. Everyone must drive them here, at least Damon got a black one though.

"So you got a boo boo?" Damon smirked, nodding towards my Scooby-Doo band-aids.

Damn it, I forgot they were there. I ripped them off and glared at Damon, hoping he didn't notice my wince when the band-aids pulled off some of my arm hair. I had forgot how weak humans are.

"So you want me to go ahead and start them out with some drills?" Damon asked, dumping the balls he carried in a large net bag on the ground.

"Sure." I said, trying to come up with a way to get out of helping. "I've got a bit of a headache, I didn't sleep too well. If you don't mind I think I'll sit out on this one mate."

"Sure man." Damon said with a laugh, "You kind of get what you deserve anyways, taking all my money in that poker game last night. The wife was not pleased. I'm glad you got stuck with that hangover, Tyler warned you about having another whiskey sour."

My face scrunched up at Tyler's name, though I think Damon assumed it was because of the mention of a whiskey sour. So I'm friends with Tyler Lockwood, yeah this world is officially my own personal hell.

"I got this man, just consider it my birthday present to you. That way I don't have to bring you anything tonight." Damon said, slapping me on the back before heading off to start the boys on drills.

I walked over to the bleachers and had just sat down when I heard, "Hey Coach" I looked up into a familiar face. I groaned, not wanting to have to deal with this person at all.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" She asked, leaning back propping her arms on the bench behind her sticking her breast out. "I told you I am fine with the circumstances. I have no expectations from you, Klaus. I just want to have some fun."

"I'm sorry, love, but your going to have to refresh my memory. What are you talking about?"

"Ok, I get it." She said, raising her hands as if to surrender. "You said never to approach you in public like this. I was just really disappointed that you didn't end up calling last night." She leaned over and touched my arm. "I know you don't want Tyler or Caroline to get hurt, I'm just tired of denying our attraction to each other. They don't have to know anything."

I pulled my arm away from hers, I would never cheat on Caroline with her. This woman didn't even hold a candle to Caroline. I was getting ready to tell her just that when out of no where a ball came flying and hit her upside her head causing her head to fling forwards.

"Sorry about that Hayley." Damon said, jogging up to them. "You never know where these balls are going to fly."

"It's okay Damon, no harm, I should have been paying attention." She rubbed her head where the ball hit her. Her face slightly red from embarrassment.

"How's Tyler feeling today?" Damon inquired.

"I wouldn't know. He was still in bed when I left this morning." She stood up. "Well, I better go. I'll be back in a bit to get Michael."

"Bye Hayley." Damon smiled and waved. I said nothing. As soon as she was out of ear shot he turned back to me. "What are you doing Mikaelson?"

"Nothing." Standing up so I was eye to eye with Damon.

"Hayley is a tramp." Damon said, then remembering where we were he lowered his voice. "Everyone knows she is always cheating on Tyler. Don't even think of it."

"I'm not, even if I was what business is it of yours Salvatore." I threw in his last name as he had been calling me by mine. I was getting fed up with people telling me what to do. I stood up, wishing I had my vampire powers to put Damon in his place.

"As a long time friend of both you and Caroline I think it is very much my business."

"That's rich." I glared at Damon. "After everything you've done to Caroline."

"What have I done?"

"I don't know maybe compelling her to be your girlfriend and force feeding from her for starters." I seethed, remembering when Caroline first told me about why she doesn't like feeding off humans. I had wanted to kill Damon immediately but Caroline made me promise I wouldn't or it would be the end of our new friendship.

Damon's eye brows knitted together in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about man? I've never dated Caroline and I've most definitely never force fed from her. Whatever that kinkiness means!"

I was about to come up with a retort when I realized he was probably telling the truth. This Damon was human, he wouldn't know about compulsion or vampire feeding. I would have to wait to beat Damon to a bloody pulp when I am back in my real body in the real world.

I mustered up what little bit of patience that still remained in me, "Sorry man, I had a bad dream last night that you were sleeping with my girl and drinking her blood. It was so vivid it felt real."

"I get it Klaus, I know I'm pretty damn sexy, it's only natural for you to fear your woman would like to get with this." He motioned up and down his body, smirking. "But the drinking blood part is disgusting. I'm not Dracula. Plus I'd never cheat on Elena. She would chop my balls off for sure."

I just nodded, hoping this practice would soon be over. Damon put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, "You really did get messed up last night didn't you Buddy!"

"Yeah, I don't really remember."

"I better get back to the boys. We've got to get them in shape for the game next weekend."

While Damon worked with the boys the rest of practice, I did some searching on the cell phone I had found by my wallet at the house. I searched for Stefan and Rebekah's address on the internet so I'd know where to go and pick Stefan up at. When Damon ended practice, I was eager to get going. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hayley approaching to pick up her and I assume Tyler's son. She was watching me closely. I ignored her as I helped Daniel load his stuff up in the van.

Elena pulled up to pick up Damon and her boys, "Klaus can you tell Caroline that once I drop the kids off with Jenna and Ric, Damon and I will be over to help her get ready?"

"After we make a pit stop by the house first, we haven't had any kid free time in weeks." Damon wagged his eyebrows. Elena smacked his arm, "Damon, the kids are in the van."

"Save that aggression for the bedroom Mrs. Salvatore." Damon joked.

Elena just rolled her eyes, "See you later Klaus." She drove off, giving Damon an ear full as she did.

I can't even put into words how weird it was playing nice with Damon and Elena, especially Elena. I have killed her, her aunt, and attempted to kill her brother. Her and Damon both had a hand in murdering my brothers. Even if things were different in the real world I wouldn't want to be pals with these two, but seeing as I had yet to speak to Bonnie I was going to have to push through and at least be somewhat civil. The real me would have just killed them and moved on, but I'm not sure how long I'll be trapped in this world.

"Come on Dad, let's go!" Daniel yelled from the van.

I nodded before climbing in and driving off towards Stefan and Rebekah's house.

"Dad, did you see that awesome head bunt I did?" Daniel asked from the back.

"Yeah, it was great." I lied, I hadn't paid attention at all to what Daniel had been doing. I had a nagging feeling that domestic Klaus would have been much more attentive.

My cell phone dinged, signaling I got a text message. It was from Hayley:

**_See you tonight at _****_your party Coach. Maybe we can sneak off for a bit to celebrate on our own. 3_**

I stifled my groan of annoyance, I really hoped she wouldn't be in the way tonight. I just might have to break my no kill rule. I deleted the message and slid my phone back in my pocket.

On my way to Rebekah and Stefan's house Daniel talked up a storm. I found out that Caroline and I had recently celebrated our ninth wedding anniversary. I learned that Daniel is going to be nine in a few weeks. Which made me conclude that maybe Caroline and this world me got married after she found out she was pregnant. I learned that Claire is four and in her first year of preschool, though Daniel said she gets in trouble for talking a lot. The baby, Joseph, is five months old.

I got a lot of info out of the kid, he told me that Uncle Elijah and Aunt Katherine live in New York City. The whole family goes up to visit them every summer for a week. I wasn't too surprised about Elijah and Katherine given the fact that they had carried on an off and on romance for years. Though Elijah liked to pretend I didn't know.

I was surprised to find out that like Kol, Finn was alive in this world too. Though Daniel said he has only met his Uncle Finn and Aunt Sage a couple of times. They live back in England and find it hard to travel with their four kids.

Rebekah and Stefan live in a quant two story house with a white picket fence. I went to knock on the door but Daniel gave me an odd look before pushing past me and entering their house without knocking. "Dad, they don't expect us to knock. We're family."

I followed Daniel in and down the hallway towards the kitchen. I could hear Claire's voice telling someone to blow on their tea before they take a drink.

I almost fell to the ground laughing when I entered the kitchen. Yes, I the big bad original hybrid was bursting out laughing. At a little tiny table sat Claire and Stefan having a tea party. Stefan sat with his knees scrunched up to the table, a miniature tea cup between his fingers as he pretended to sip from it. But what really got me was The Ripper was wearing a princess tiara, white gloves, a feather boa and some extremely bright pink lip stick.

"Hi Daddy!" Claire said in her matching princess outfit.

"Hi Claire. What are you doing Stefan?" I chuckled, fighting to contain my composure.

Stefan just rolled his eyes at me before placing his tiny tea cup on the tiny saucer in his other hand. "Well, your sister was going to play tea party with Claire when Joseph pooped in his diaper. Bekah gave me the choice of either this or changing the horrible smelling diaper. I think I chose the lesser of two evils."

I whipped out my cell phone and snapped a photo of princess Stefan, who went with it and gave me a cheesy smile in return. If only I could figure out a way to keep the photo when I return to the real world. Ripper Stefan would really get a kick out of this.

Bekah came in holding Joseph who immediately began waving his arms and squirming in my direction. Inwardly I groaned, he was cute and all but I still didn't quite know how to handle a baby. I took him, grateful that at least Rebekah had already changed his diaper. It was then that I noticed my sister's very pregnant stomach.

"Doesn't Stefan look pretty Nik?" Bekah laughed. "I told him this is good practice for our daughter." She rubbed her belly, a smile spread across her face. She walked over and plucked Stefan's crown off, placing it on her own head.

"Hey! That's mine." Stefan pouted, causing Claire and Daniel to giggle. He stood up taking off his feather boa and wrapping it around Rebekah's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

I felt a pang in my heart for my sister, seeing this version of her so happy. This is all she ever wanted, someone to love her and a family. But without the cure, none of this would ever be possible for her. Even though I've had my ups and downs with my sister all I've ever really wanted deep down was for her to be happy. I just have a tendency to let my own wants and desires get in the way of that.

I looked down at the baby in my arms and then at the two other children in the kitchen and I also knew that at one time a family is exactly what I had wanted as well. But years of being chased by my sadistic father and trying to break the curse put on me by my own mother had buried that part of me so deep I didn't think it existed any more. Maybe I was wrong.


End file.
